The Secret Legends of Konoha
by Sage of the Azure Phoenix
Summary: We all know of the Legendary Sanin, Minato, and Kushina. What if there were other legends that were secret? What if they returned with Jiraiya for the Chunin Exam finals, and trained Naruto after being rejected by Kakashi?


The Secret Legends of Konoha

Chap 1

Summary: What if Hiruzen, Minato, and Kushina not only trained their respective teams, but a little known group? What if they returned alongside Jiraiya during the chunin exams? What if they trained Naruto after being refused by Kakashi, and Jiraiya trying to follow up on Orochimaru?

Extremely powerful/intelligent/cunning/multi kekkei genkai/kenjutsu/fuinjutsu Naruto

Mass Konoha council/Sasgay/weed/mutt/Fate/scarecrow/villains bashing

Pairings: Naruto/harem Shikamaru/Temari Chouji/Ino Shino/Hinata Iruka/Anko Asuma/Kurenai Jiraiya/Tsunade among others

"" Speaking

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything involved

KONOHA HOSPITAL

It was just another day in Konoha, save one thing. A 15-year old Naruto was extremely aggravated, why one would ask? He had just advanced to the final round of the Chunin exams, and his sensei was pawning him off. "So, your leaving me so you can train your favorite student" Naruto asked? Kakashi glared at Naruto before responding. "Yes, Sasuke has a much better chance of becoming a chunin than you or that worthless Sakura." "The only reason I tolerate her is because her mother is head of the civilian council." "You, your just a shinobi wannabe." "You have no aptitude of this lifestyle, your chakra control is absolute garbage, you have no talent, and you're just some no name orphan Sandaime-sama feels bad for" Kakashi said, never noticing the angered looks he was receiving from certain onlookers." Naruto unconsciously shook with unbridled fury, not knowing several seals had unknowingly broken. "Very well, go train the prick for all I care, just don't come to me if Gaara does the same thing to him he did to Lee or worse" Naruto said, as he turned and started to walk off, before smirking. Before he even knew what happened, Kakashi was rolling on the floor, holding his jewels, and crying like a baby. Oh Kakashi's ego went down several pegs, especially with all of the female onlookers laughing their heads off, along with a few men, including Asuma, Gai, and a certain white-haired sanin, who followed after Naruto.

NARUTO

Naruto was now stumbling around, trying to stop the strange sensation. "W-What's going on with me?" "I feel strange" he said.. "Hey kid you all right" a voice asked? Turning, Naruto saw a tall white-haired man wearing kabuki styled clothing. "No, I'm not all right" "Here," let me look the man said, as he slowly approached. "By the way kid, what's your name?" "Naruto Uzumaki Naruto said smiling slightly. "Minato and Kushina's kid, but something definitely isn't right with him" the man thought. "I'm Jiraiya the toad sanin" Jiraiya said. Jiraiya looked over Naruto, who was wondering what the man was doing. "Hm, I can see an inhibitor seal, a growth seal, a loyalty and a slave seal, and a few suppression seals." "If I didn't know any better, I'd say this is Danzo, the elders, and the civilian council's dirty work" Jiraiya mused, before he noticed a strange seal, showing partially from a rip on Naruto's shirt. "Hey kid, I'm going to take you to see hokage-sama" Jiraiya said, grabbing Naruto, and vanished in a puff of smoke.

HOKAGE OFFICE

Hiruzen Sarutobi: Sandaime Hokage was not having a good day. It had started out well enough, until he had received a visit from some of his former students, and another batch of his successor. Jiraiya had informed him of a possible ploy by Orochimaru to which he responded with telling them of the encounter Naruto and Sasuke had with his former student. This had garnered several angry protests, claiming they were informed Naruto had died. They had told him a inu-masked Anbu, along with a Anbu wearing a blank mask with NE had told them. Oh yes, Hiruzen was furious, but that wasn't even the tip of the iceberg. He received surprise visits from Mei Terumi Godaime Mizukage and three Kaguya clan members, three Yuki clan members, three Tsuchiguno clan members, and three Hozuki clan members. Onoki Sandaime Tsuchikage, along with his granddaughter Kurotsuchi and Suzumebachi Kamizuro, along with their two female Jinchuriki: Asuna Toukou and Meiru, A Yomdaime Raikage, and three of his guards Yugito Nii Ran, and Samui, who were all given marriage contracts as a way to keep peace. Oh yeah, Hiruzen was truly angry, but that only added more fuel to his ever growing flames. He had watched the entire escapade between both Naruto and Kakashi, and he was now borderline ready to go into monkey sage mode. Oh, but what happened next made him nearly erupt KI all through the elemental nations. "Sensei, I think we have to talk" Jiraiya said, as he appeared. "Ah Jiraiya, what is it" Hiruzen asked? "I do believe the elders and elder and civilian council have been overstepping their boundaries" he said. "I followed him after the spat with Hatake, only to find several seals placed on him" Jiraiya explained. As if time slowed down, and something clicked in Hiruzen's mind. All at once, Ki was erupting like a volcano spewing magma and ash. Jiraiya immediately began removing the seals, including the Five Prong seal he had found. "Listen gaki, I was supposed to train you for these exams, but right now I can't, because I have to follow up on Orochimaru" Jiraiya explained. "That doesn't mean, I'm not leaving you totally up the river." He slowly began forming a ball of condensed chakra that spiraled in his hand. "This is the rasengan." "A technique that requires three steps: rotation, control, and finally combining both." He immediately left instructions, before pulling out chakra paper. "I already know what this is" Naruto said. "Before those meddling councilors interfered, I possessed several abilities. One of which was this." Much to the room's shock, Naruto's eyes were now purple with a black and red-tinted sclera, with six circles that were interlocked with six tomoes connecting them.

"This is the ultimate doujutsu: RinSharingan. I have all five affinities, including the legendary sixth affinity: gravity, as well as the ability to create sub-elements." He proved his point, by pushing a tiny amount of chakra into the paper. What happened, next sent waves through all? The paper instantly was shredded, with one tiny scrap burnt by blue and white-tinted flames. A second scrap turned to dust, one became soaked, another crumpled into dust, one was completely frozen, one had a flower, one turned black, one had red ashes, one had turned hard as diamond, and one blew up, and so on."All right, my sister Miraiya will be taking care of your training, along with these other women" Jiraiya said. "Pack your things, because we'll be training outside the village" Miraiya said. Meet at the main gate in three hours" she said. "Hai Miraiya-sensei" Naruto said, as he left. "What do you have planned for him" Hiruzen asked? "First thing is to get him back up to his level, before those idiots screwed him up" Miraiya said, getting nods from Jiraiya and the others. "Once that's done, each of us will take Naruto, and train him in our forte: for me, I'll be teaching him how to create his own ninjutsu." "If there's any time left over after that, Jiraiya will train him with his special chakra." "Agreed," Jiraiya said, as the group left to prepare. A second later, Naruto poked his head back in. "Jiji, you know kage bunshins can help you speed up your paperwork load." Hiruzen froze in his chair, his eyes wide in absolute shock. Slowly he reached into his desk drawer, pulling out a large flat hardcover book. Everyone watched with baited breath, as Hiruzen looked at the book and then to Naruto, and finally back.

"STUPID!"

"STUPID!"

"STUPID!"

"STUPID!"

"STUPID!"

Loud choruses of laughter were heard from the group, especially Jiraiya and Naruto, who were rolling on the floor, laughing their butts off.

"Jiji/Sensei, there is only a term or phrase that describes that" Naruto and Jiraiya said in unison. "ROFLMAO!" (Rolling on the floor and laughing my ass off.) Hiruzen was now borderline furious. "WHY YOU LITTLE!" "COME HERE YOU FOX!" Hiruzen leapt at Naruto, who sidestepped, while Jiraiya made his way to an open window. Naruto kept sidestepping, until he stood in between Hiruzen, and an unsuspecting Jiraiya Hiruzen charged again, only for Naruto to move at the last moment.

"SENSEI NO WAIT!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" DARN YOU NARUTO!" "YOU JUST HAD TO INHERIT YOUR PARENTS' LOVE OF PRANKS" Jiraiya yelled, as he and Hiruzen went sailing out the window of the Hokage tower, and landed in a very awkward heap on the ground with Hiruzen on top of Jiraiya. (Nothing will come of that scene.)

End Chap 1

Harem:

Fem Juubi

Fem Kyuubi

Takimi Shiroi (OC)

Miraiya (OC)

Sakuya Senju (OC)

Hitomi Hyuuga (OC)

Nono Yakushi

Mikoto

Asuka Hyuuga (OC)

Nayori

Nene Uchiha (OC)

Kiri Hyuuga-Uchiha (OC)

Meiko Uzumaki (OC)

Meika Uzumaki (OC)

Reiko Uzumaki (OC)

Kaoeru Namikaze (OC)

Kaori Namikaze (OC)

Rin

Ayame

Hana

Okyo

Rioko (OC)

Momo (OC)

Suko (OC)

Kin

Karin

Ryuzetsu

Tenten

Ami

Fuki

Inaho

Yugito

Samui

Ran

Kurotsuchi

Suzumebachi

Meiru (OC)

Asuna Toukou (OC)

Mei Terumi

Kamari Kaguya (OC)

Tatsuki Kaguya (OC)

Orihime Kaguya (OC)

Akagetsu Hozuki (OC)

Akigetsu Hozuki (OC)

Sakuragetsu Hozuki (OC)

Yukihana Yuki (OC)

Yukina Yuki (OC)

Sayuri Yuki (OC)

Hotaru

Sora Tsuchiguno (OC)

Kasumi Tsuchiguno (OC)

Tayuya

Sasame

Kotohime

Isaribi

Guren

Tsunami

Kimi (OC)

Aimi (OC)

Lili (OC)

Natsuko (OC)

Matsuri (OC)

Suzumi (OC)

Suzuki (OC)

Ryoku (OC)

Shizune

Emi

Niho (OC)

Sana (OC)

Kirumi (OC)

Azuna (OC)

Sasami (OC)

Miza (OC)

Naoko (OC)

Harumi (OC)

Rika (OC)

Yakumo

Azami

Koyuki

Haruna

Toki

Shion

Kasumi/Dusk

Sera (OC)

Ran (Land of Sound)

Hokuto

Amaru

Akari

Ryuka

Honoka

Shizuka

Konan


End file.
